Anniversary Party
by MissJulia96
Summary: The Air Force Academy celebrates their 60th anniversary and SG1 is invited. s10. Jack is also there. Sorry when some things are wrong. I am from germany. R


One-shot

**Air Force Academy Anniversary **

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The owners are MGM and the producers.

Category: Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: SJ

Summary: The Academy is celebrating their 60th anniversary and Jack and Sam are invited. Plus half of the SGC. (Cam, Hammond, Landry, Ferretti, Davis…). Timeline is season 10.

A/N: Sorry if something not exactly right, I'm from Germany.

Sam sat in her lab reading the letter she just received. She took one last look and then put it aside. The letter said:

_The Air Force Academy invites you to the 60__th__ Anniversary_

_On Saturday the 15__th__ of May_

_At the Air Force Hotel in Colorado Springs_

_Please notify us ASAP_

We hope you can attend

_Sincerely _

_The Air Force Academy_

She sighed. The problem wasn't that she didn't have the time to attend, she has. It was more like it that she doesn't want to go. The academy was like high school all over. She was the brainy nerd that nobody liked. And like it wasn't enough seeing all of her old 'classmates' again half of the Air Force and some of the top brass were going to be there.

She was just glad that Jack was in Washington, so the possibility that he was going was very, very low.

"Hey. What's up?" a little startled at the sudden voice she needed a moment to reply.

"Oh. Hey Daniel. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me?"

"Ahm…yeah sure. Give me a minute." She said and stocked her paperwork together and put it on the side of her table.

"So have you also received a letter?" He asked on the way to the commissary.

"Yeah. How do you know about that?" They entered and walked over to the food counter and after choosing their food they walked to an empty table and sat down. Carter had a coffee and blue jello, while Daniel only had a black coffee.

"I was with Mitchell when he opened his." He said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Aha. Do you know who is going?"

"I know for sure that Mitchell and Davis are going. Generals Hammond and Landry and the president have to be there. I mean with their positions. I think Ferretti is going too but I am not so sure. Well and Jack…" he trailed off.

"What about him?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well you know him and that kind of events. So are you going?"

"I don't think so." She said with a shrug.

"Why not? I mean it should be great to see all people once again. Talk with old friends, reminisced the old times… You know the whole stuff."

"Yeah. But I didn't have many friends there. I mean the academy was like high school all over for me. I don't intend to see anyone from that time ever again." She said hoping that the subject would be over.

"But when you go, you can show them all what you have now. A fantastic job, great friends and in some time the cutest baby ever!"

"I don't know Daniel."

"Oh Sam. Please." He begged.

"Why are you insisting that I should go?"

"Because I want you to go."

"You won't let that go, will you?" she said slowly giving up.

"No!" he said triumphal.

"I am going." He smiled and his mouth stretched into a big smile, "But just because I can't take your begging any longer."

"You won't regret it. I promise!" he said and stalked out of the commissary to his office.

"I already regret it." She murmured, before making her way back to her lab.

Two months later, at the 15th of May, the anniversary was held. Since the actual party was beginning at 7 o'clock Sam thought she could go to the base for two or three hours and then go home and get ready. On the way to the hotel she would pick up Vala and then the two of them would go to the hotel were the reception was held, because General Hammond asked her to attend at least one hour earlier to greet a few of the higher brass and she thought that it was good idea to bring Vala with her because she was also invited, and everyone knew that she would be late if she had decided to come at 7 o'clock with Daniel.

At exactly 5 o'clock they were at the hotel and were warmly welcomed by General Hammond.

"Colonel Carter, Vala it's nice to see you two again." He smiled.

"It's good to see you too Sir." Carter said with a smile and saluted.

"General." Vala said with a very cheeky smile.

"I hope you two don't mind to coming in so early." He said apologetic.

"Of course not." Sam said.

"Well then. Please come with me. We will meet with the Joint Chiefs and the President in one of the conference rooms." He explained and together they made their way over to the meeting.

After one and a half hours the conference was over and Hammond told them to go to their rooms in the hotel and to freshen up at bit before the celebrations began. A few minutes after seven they were in front of the ballroom again. It was slowly filling with people, some of them Sam didn't even recognized. Twenty minutes of mingling later Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and Carolyn made their way over to them.

"So Sam…do you like it so far?" Daniel asked with champagne in his hand. Cam, Carolyn, Vala and most of the guests also had one. Sam had an orange juice because of her pregnancy and Teal'c as always had also decided not to drink alcohol.

"Daniel I don't even remember most of the people here." Sam said and took a sip form her cool juice.

"Maybe. But right now a woman is directly walking over her to you." He said with a pointed look at the woman behind Sam.

"What?" she asked confused and turned around.

"Samantha Carter. I never thought that I would ever see you again." Came a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Hello Diana." She said with a slight smile.

"Hi. Are they your friends?" she indicated to SG1 and Carolyn.

"Yes. We are friends and colleagues. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Murray, Dr. Carolyn Lam and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell." She said and pointed at them. They all said their hello's before Diana began to speak to Sam again.

"Well you definitely have to come with me. Do you remember Sarah and Elizabeth?" Sam nodded. "They would love to see you again." She said and had already her hand on her arm.

"Is it OK with you guys?" Sam asked SG1.

"Sure Sam. Go, we will tell him where you are when we see him." Daniel assured her.

"Ok. Thanks. See you later." She said and walked with Diana over to her two other old friends. As soon as they found the others they started chatting.

"So Sam what are you doing nowadays?" Major Sarah Evans asked.

"I am working at Cheyenne Mountain. Deep space radar telemetry. What about you?"

Elizabeth answered first. "I'm working at the Pentagon for General Ryan."

"General Ryan? Wow. Congratulations." "Thanks." Elisabeth answered with a proud smile.

"What about you two?" Sam asked.

"We are both working at the Air Force Academy. Teaching students in advanced physics and math."

"A teacher? Never thought that you two would be teachers one day."

"So is anyone of you married?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am. My husband can't be here today. He has to watch our little son." Elizabeth answered.

"Congratulations to both your son and husband. What about you two?" Sam wanted to know.

They both shrugged. "We are both not married. I don't think this whole family thing is something for us." Sarah answered for Diana and herself.

"Aha. Well you seem to be happy."

"We are. Happy singles. So what about you Sam? Child? Husband?" before Sam could answer Sarah began to shriek rather loudly.

"Oh my god! Do you three see those hunks standing over there?" Sarah asked the others and pointed at Daniel and Cameron who were now standing with General O'Neill. Sam smiled at the other women behaviour.

"Sam here works with them." Diana said.

"What?" Sarah squealed as silent as possible.

"Yeah. But you two have no chance with any of them!" she said casually.

"Why not?" Diana asked.

"Well do you see the one with the glasses?" she asked and the women nodded their heads in approval. "Well he's engaged with the woman with the long black hair who's talking to General Hammond." She said and pointed at Vala. "And the Lt. Col. His name is Cameron Mitchell and I don't think his wife or father in-law would be very happy with him if he just went off with another woman."

"Who is his wife?" Sarah asked interested.

"Do you see General Landry over there at the bar talking with a young woman. She is the Generals daughter and the wife of Cam."

"Ok those two are off. But what is with that hot General?" Diana wanted to know.

"He's off too." She answered with a smirk.

"Oh my god. He's coming over here." Diana said. Jack was walking directly over to the four women. They all straighten up. He was now right in front of them. Diana, Sarah and Elizabeth all stood to attention while Sam was just smiling at him.

"Sam." Hissed Sarah and gave her a pointed look silently telling her to salute.

"At ease. I just wanted to say hello to Sam." He said and gave Sam his O'Neill charming smile.

"Hello Jack. I didn't think you would make it here in time." The three women looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really call a general by his first name?

"The president gave me permission to leave early. So I caught the first flight to Colorado and here I am."

"Glad you could make it." She said looking into his eyes.

"Glad I am here. How are you two?" he asked softly.

"Two?" The three remaining woman asked at the same time.

"Don't tell me she hasn't told you yet?" he asked turning his attention and body towards the three shell-shocked women beside him.

"Told us what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Sam here is four months pregnant!" he said proudly.

A chorus of 'congratulation' and 'why didn't you tell us' were fired at Sam.

"I was just about to tell you before _someone _interrupted us." She answered while sending a playful glare in Jack's direction.

"Well it was really nice to meet you three. But my wife and I have to go and meet some high brass. So if you would excuse us now." He said taking Sam's hand in his gave one last smile to the stunned women and then walked away.

"Did I hear right or did the general just said 'wife' to Sam?" Sarah asked.

"No I think you heard right." Said a still speechless Diana.

Sam and Jack talked to a few generals and the president before they all were called in to start the celebration. Many speeches were held and SG1, General O'Neill and Carolyn all set at one table together. While the president, the JCS, General Landry and General Hammond sat at one table right in the middle of the big ballroom. After the speeches were given the food was served and soon after that they put a few tables to the side so that there would be a little dance floor. The anniversary was going on till late night. The president already left at twelve o'clock because of a meeting he had in the morning and had to fly back to Washington. Not soon after that Jack and Sam also left the party. Jack was leading Sam on the floor where their hotel room was.

"You did great Jack." Sam said and kissed him lightly.

"Well I am just good." He said and pressed his slips on Sam's. Soon it grew more and more passionate. They explored each others mouth with their tongues, danced a dance they knew just to well and Sam escaped a breathless moan. They parted slightly. Their foreheads pressed together.

"We shouldn't kiss like that in public." Jack said still trying to catch his breath.

"I know Jack but I need you. I haven't seen you in two weeks and I missed you. And you don't know how horny this pregnancy makes me." Sam said and before he could say anything she kissed him even more passionate then before. Her hand was tugging at his tie trying, and losing, to take it of him.

"It would be better if we go in our hotel room before I take you right here!" he said and sucked on her neck.

"Mhh…I think you're right. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him into their booked room. Neither of them cared that there was a party downstairs. The only the thing they cared about was each other. The made love three times before they lay happily in each other's arms. Right where they belong.

Fin

A/N: Hope you liked it all. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm from Germany so sorry again. Please R&R.


End file.
